battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai (Uber Rare Cat)
Kai is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event or the Air Busters event. True Form greatly increases her attack power and HP, doubles her movement speed, and grants Knockback immunity. She was added to the game with Kuu and Coppermine on May 14th, 2014. Cat Evolves into Kai, type μ at level 10. Evolves into Divine Kai at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Massive stamina (third highest HP of any cat in TF). *Takes greatly reduced damage from Floating Enemies. *Can survive a lethal strike. *Cheaper and with faster recharge time than most other Uber Rares. *Immune to Knockback in True Form. *True Form has fairly quick movement speed. Cons: *Normal and evolved forms have slow movement. *Slow attack rate. Strategies/Usage Despite her short range, this unit is extremely useful to stop slow and strong Floating enemies such as Crazed Bird Cat for a while and inflict good damage, especially in her True Form since it gives her twice the health. This unit can serve as a great counter against Brollows, since she's resistant to their attacks, one-shots them, and outranges them. Despite being resistant to Floating, it is not recommended to use her against any Cyclone other than The Perfect Cyclone due to her short range, and because Cyclones will kill her quickly due to their extreme damage and attack rate. She is also not recommended for general use because of her short range. The extreme damage may be very appealing but it's actually not good in many situations. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2660 *Chapter 2: $3990 *Chapter 3: $5320 Upgrading Cost Catfruit Evolution Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A clumsy-looking girl wearing a big hat with a cat face on it. Her face seems to show panic. Is riding on a giant pig head, accompanied by 2 smaller, flying mechanical pigs. *Evolved Form: Now in full color. Takes yellow/green as a color scheme. The smaller pigs' eyes are now open and the big pig is more detailed. *True Form: The giant pig she rides on is now a boar and is much more detailed and aggressive-looking. The two smaller pigs by her side now have yellow stars around them. Her hat is much more detailed and has two strands to each side of it. Instead of looking frightened, she has a smile. Also cleavage. Trivia *Kai is the name of a female samurai who served under Hojo Ujisayu. *She is supposed to be modelled after Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai from Journey to the West, with Kuu and Coppermine also representing other characters. Her portrayal is the least explicit amongst all the other Galaxy Gals. *Version 3 of The Battle Cats allowed her to survive one lethal strike. *She is the only Galaxy Gal to not be floating. *This unit's True Form has the 3rd highest health in the game at level 30 with 193,800 HP, only beaten by God-Emperor Dioramos at 231,200 HP and King Gamereon at 246,500 HP. *Kai is known for being the worst uber in battle Cats *Like other Galaxy Gals, she has a holiday form. Unlike other Galaxy Gals, she has 2: Frosty Kai and Seashore Kai. **This also made her the first Uber Rare cat to have two holiday varients. The other is Kuu, with Santa and wave rider varients. Gallery Kai Attack Animation.gif|Kai's attack animation Kai Type u Attack Animation.gif|Kai Type μ's attack animation Ezgif-4-6d765f77bb.gif|Divine Kai's attack animation Kai 1.png|Normal Form Description (EN) Kai 2.png|Evolved Form Description (EN) DivineKai.png|True Form Description (EN) Screenshot 20180814-092454.png|Normal Form Description (JP) Screenshot 20180814-092456.png|Evolved Form Description (JP) Screenshot 20180814-092458.png|True Form Description (JP) 召しブタちゃんp2.png|by サトユウ Kai illust.png|by たまさん 落書き94_2.png|by ペコバラ Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/107.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%be%a4%a4%b7%c6%da%a4%ce%a5%ab%a5%a4 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kuu | Coppermine >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Gacha Cats